


A Sure Bet

by Doranwen



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Betting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: Everyone knows it's only a matter of time until Clark and Lois figure out their feelings are mutual.





	A Sure Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).

"Mmmm, this is really good! Better than Giovanni's," Lois proclaimed as she polished off the last of the pasta primavera.

"I've told Alice she should start her own restaurant, but she says one workaholic is enough for this home," Perry said. He lifted his final bite of lasagna to his mouth and chewed it appreciatively.

Alice just shook her head with a slight smile. "You old flatterer, you just say that so I'll make this meal more often."

"I can't help it if I enjoy it," Perry said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well, I have to agree with him," Lois said. "I eat from restaurants all the time, and this rivals any of the dishes I've had."

"I'm glad you liked it so much," said Alice. "Though I thought you were going to try taking that cooking class last year…?"

The phone rang at that moment. "That's probably the night editor; he told me he might call. I'll just take that in the other room," Perry said, leaving the two women.

Lois shook her head in response to Alice's question. "The teacher told me I should stick to ordering my food after I ruined one of the pots and set off the smoke alarm."

Alice stifled a grin. "That sounds like quite a tale. So you're stuck with buying all your food premade, then?" Lois' face was a picture in indecision, and Alice added, "Or not?"

"My partner, Kent, he cooks really well," Lois explained. "Sometimes he makes food for us when we're working on a story late into the evening. But otherwise, yeah, I do a lot of eating out."

"Mmm, I see. So you two are pretty good friends, then."

"Yeah, I think so."

Alice studied Lois' expressions, and went with her instincts. "More than friends?"

"No," came the quick response.

_Now isn't that interesting?_ "Is that your choice or his?"

"Oh, he's not interested," Lois told her, the disappointment written all over her face. "He once told me he was in love with me, but it turns out he was just saying that to try to keep me from marrying Luthor."

Perry re-entered the room, and Alice cursed the universe; that was the most she'd ever gotten out of Lois as far as 'girl talk' went.

"Fires are all put out for now," Perry said. He moved to take his seat but Lois rose first.

"I'd love to stay and chat further, but I just noticed the time. I've got to meet Clark for some research."

"Research, eh? Any story I should know about yet?" Perry asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Not yet, but if all goes well we'll be calling Bill Henderson in the morning, and there will be a juicy story for the afternoon edition."

Alice got up and gave Lois a hug. "Well, it was lovely having you over; it's been awhile! Don't be a stranger so much, all right?"

"I'll try," Lois said. "See you tomorrow, Perry."

"Don't get yourself arrested," Perry warned her with a knowing look.

"When was the last time I got arrested?" Lois asked, rolling her eyes.

Perry thought for a moment. "I guess it has been over a year. Clark must be a good influence."

Lois scoffed. "No, he's just good at making sure we don't get caught. Anyway, don't worry, we'll be fine."

Alice waved goodbye as Lois left, then turned back to her husband. "What's the story with her and Clark Kent?"

Perry chuckled. "Boy's as crazy about her as Elvis was for Priscilla."

"And I'm guessing he hasn't realized that she feels the same way," Alice added.

"You got it."

Alice shook her head. "Wonder how long it will take them to figure it out?"

"My money's on sometime in the next three months."

Alice almost snorted at that. "You're betting on it, of course."

"Naturally—though Jimmy's managing my share of the pool for me under dire threat of losing his job should anyone else find out; can't have the rest of the newsroom thinking I approve of them gambling about their fellow coworkers."

Alice merely shook her head with an amused grin.

"Besides, Ralph bet $300 that not only will they never get together, but that Lois will send Clark packing for a new job within the next year. I'm planning on cashing in when they prove him wrong."

She eyed her husband speculatively. "How much do you have in the pool? I have an extra $50…"

* * *

"Dressing up for something?" Clark asked as Jimmy walked by.

Jimmy paused by Clark's chair and grinned. "Yeah, I'm taking Lucy out to dinner and a concert. The restaurant isn't super fancy but I didn't want to go in jeans."

"I remember you dated her some last year."

"Only once," said Jimmy. "She was trying to get a job and our schedules never seemed to work, so we called it off, and then she was out of town for a bit. But she's visiting Lois again for a few weeks, so…"

"I hope it works out for you," said Clark.

"Thanks. How's it going with you and Lois?"

"We're friends," Clark said simply.

"Haven't asked her out yet, huh?"

Clark frowned. "I'm not sure that it's been long enough since Luthor for her to think about that with anyone."

Jimmy noted that Clark didn't deny wanting to. "Maybe so."

"Besides, Lois doesn't need that kind of pressure from anyone, even if she felt the same way."

"You don't think she does?" Jimmy couldn't think of anyone else Lois would eat dinner with so often, allow to walk her home… and she _listened_ to Clark, even if she argued with him.

"I think it's not something Lois would want me to discuss with you." Clark gave him an apologetic smile and turned back to his work.

Jimmy raised his eyebrows as he continued on his way. Did Clark really not think Lois was interested in him? But then, maybe he had misread things. He'd have to ask Lucy later. He looked at his watch and blinked—it was later than he thought, and time to be on his way. It was a small matter to drop off the papers in their appropriate locations and clock out.

A little while later, he was seated at the restaurant, Lucy seated across from him. "You know your sister pretty well, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "I mean, she doesn't tell me everything, but I know how she thinks, usually."

"How do you think she feels about Clark Kent?"

Lucy grinned a little. "I think she secretly likes him, but she won't admit it to anyone."

"That's what I think. She's never been as close to anyone else that I've ever seen. I mean, I've seen her go to functions with a guy, but… that's not the same thing as spending most of your time with him. And they've always got their hands on each other."

Lucy unfortunately happened to be taking a sip of her water at the time. "What?!?" she sputtered.

"Casual, not making out," he clarified.

She recovered noticeably. "Oh, OK."

"But he's always walking her with his hand on her back, and she's always patting his shoulder and stuff."

"You think he likes her?"

"Oh yeah," Jimmy said, nodding. "You should have seen his face when I asked him about her today. But I don't think he has a clue about her feelings."

"Aww, that's actually really romantic," said Lucy. "Both of them in love with each other without the other knowing."

"Can you keep a secret?" Jimmy asked, leaning in. At Lucy's nod, he said in a confiding tone, "We've got a betting pool going, for how long it'll take for them to figure it out."

Lucy looked as if she couldn't decide whether to be aghast or amused. She finally settled on the latter, shaking her head. "She'll kill you if she ever finds out."

"Which is why no one's going to tell her."

"What did you bet?" Lucy asked.

"Between three and six months from now." He grinned at her. "Want in?"

"Me? No way. If Lois ever does find out about your pool, I'll be able to say I wasn't part of it at all. For once she can get annoyed at someone besides me."

Jimmy smiled. "Well, I can't see why she should ever be annoyed with you. You'd be a great sister for anyone to have!"

"Aww, you really think so?"

Jimmy congratulated himself as Lucy melted at the compliment. Maybe this time would work out better with Lucy than the last.

* * *

Less than two months later, the Metropolis Convention Center ballroom was filled with media employees and their families. For the annual Communications Gala, Perry always made sure the Daily Planet was well-represented, and this year was no exception. Alice was by his side, Jimmy and the young woman he'd brought were sampling the appetizers, Eduardo and his family were talking with one of the city officials, and Clark and Lois were… somewhere.

"Where'd Clark and Lois go?" he asked Alice.

"I think I saw them head towards that door?" she answered, pointing to one of the side doors leading off into a hallway. "She looked like she was pretty irritated."

Perry chuckled. "Probably at me, for dragging her here. Usually I get Myerson or one of the others, but it was about time she did her duty. Kent, of course, doesn't seem to care either way, as long as she's there."

Alice smiled. "Are they both still clueless?"

"As far as I know, but they've got another month to go before I'm in danger of losing my money." Perry turned to Jimmy, who had just returned with a small plate of finger food, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "How's it going, son?"

"It's good, sir. Have you met Lucy Lane? Lois' sister," he explained.

"I don't think we met. It's nice to meet you," Perry said, taking Lucy's offered hand and shaking it with a firm grip.

"Thank you, sir," Lucy said. "It's an honor; Lois really admires you."

Perry laughed. "She does, huh? She hides it well."

Lucy smiled. "She's good at that. She still hasn't let Clark know how she feels about him."

"So you've seen it too?" Perry asked.

A faint snort sounded from Jimmy's direction. "Sorry, sir; it's just… I think everyone _but_ them has."

"Well, you might be right about that." He glanced at his watch and frowned. "They're supposed to start the speech in less than ten minutes and I still don't see Clark and Lois. Where did those two go, anyway?"

"I thought I saw her in the hallway," Lucy said. "Let's go see." She tugged on Jimmy's sleeve, and the two of them set out across the room to the side door Alice had pointed out earlier.

"Shall we follow?" Alice asked, taking Perry's arm and smiling up at him.

"Oh, why not," he said, gently squeezing her hand as he followed the younger couple.

His curiosity was piqued when he saw Jimmy almost jerk open the door and then carefully close it, his eyebrows halfway to his forehead. When Jimmy took off across the room in a different direction, Lucy having to speed up her steps to keep up, Perry stopped and stared. "Now, where is that boy going?"

"I don't know, but I want to know what he saw," said Alice.

Perry gently pulled the door open, wide enough for him and Alice both to see Clark with his arms around Lois, kissing her passionately. As Clark drew back from the kiss, Perry closed the door, hoping neither would hear the small click as it latched.

He looked over at Alice, who was the first to find her voice. "Well, looks like they figured it out." She grinned. "How much do you win?"

Perry grinned back. "Jimmy should have the figures." His face grew contemplative. "Come to think of it, he bet that they wouldn't figure it out for at least three months. That kid owes me money! Jimmy…" he called out, striding across the floor decisively, "we have a little matter to discuss."

Alice laughed as she followed Perry. It was time to reap the rewards of a well-placed bet…

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for a more angsty approach to the trope; the characters were uncooperative, lol. So lighthearted outsider POV it was!


End file.
